


Love Never Dies It Just Transforms

by BumblebeesClutch



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblebeesClutch/pseuds/BumblebeesClutch
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“I needed that! I needed that! I needed that!” That was the wake up call blaring on Charlie’s cell phone. She rolled over to shut it off as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
She groggily walked to the shower before turning on the water. Why she took a shower in the morning was still beyond her. She was just going to come home from work all smelly and dirty. It had become a part of her routine and she stuck with it.  
After she finished up and dried off, she put her uniform on and put her hair up in a high ponytail. She headed to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee; starter fluid for humans as she called it. Though one couldn’t really call it coffee as it was a third french vanilla creamer and sugar.  
Charlie walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a muffin and took a bite, crumbs falling everywhere. She shrugged and continued to eat. It would get cleaned up when she was done.  
Cup of coffee now downed, and muffin gone, she quickly swept up the mess and headed to the bathroom to apply her black lipstain and black eyeliner before heading to her car.  
This car was the bane of her existence. The garage door was opened and she depressed the clutch before turning the key in the ignition. The car sputtered to life before backing out of the garage. “Ya know, I really hate you, you stupid car. I would love to send you to the scrap heap. But unfortunately I can’t just have an awesome car magically appear out of nowhere. So I’m stuck with you.”  
As she drove to the autoshop where she worked, she was watching smoke rise from the hood of the car. “No…. no no no…. Don’t do this to me…. I can’t be late….” she begged pointlessly to the car she was driving.  
It finally crawled to a stop mere feet from her jobsite. Groaning in frustration, she put the parking brake up and opened the door, slamming it hard once out.  
“When you gonna get a real car, girl?” A man called out from the open garage bay.  
“When I can afford one. You barely pay me a living wage, Kris.” she retorted. “I know damn well you pay your other guys more. And I work just as hard if not harder than they do. And do better work.”  
“Yeah, I should prolly give you a raise.”  
“That would be lovely.” she still gave him a side glare as she walked to the timeclock. She knew her uncle was only messing with her. She couldn't complain too much, he was family and he helped her out other ways. They just liked to give each other crap for amusement. 

“We got three oil changes scheduled for this morning and a couple of inspections. You want the dirty work or the clean work, Charlie?”  
“Gimme the dirty work. I prefer it.”  
“You are a weird one, you know that, right?” He chuckled.  
“”Yeah. I think its genetic.” The young woman laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie went to the sink to wash the grease off her hands before clocking out at the end of the day. She headed to the front of the garage to clock out. Just as she did, a tow truck pulled up, hauling a newer Challenger. 

Her uncle stepped out of the cab and walked around to lower the car.  
“Got a call from a state trooper. Car was found abandoned. No tags, no VIN. Doesn’t start up. If you can figure out what’s wrong with it and get it running, it’s yours. Its a lot better than that hunk of junk you drive.”

Charlie walked over to inspect the car. It was yellow with black accent markings. HEMI engine and six speed manual transmission. “Hellcat? No way!” her eyes widened. “This is frikkin’ awesome!”

“You’re gonna be spending the night here, arent you.” the older man chuckled as he shook his head. “I’ll bring ya some pizza and beer.”

“Thanks, Uncle Kris! Love you!” she was beaming as she ran to her toolchest to get her diagnostic tool.

Kris hopped back into the tow truck and left, leaving his niece alone with her new project. He would be back in about an hour with her food.

After opening the driver door she knelt down to put the diagnostic tool in the OBD2 recepter. “Alright. Let’s see what’s going on with you.”  
Her tool began to display some numbers before completely glitching out. “What the-” she smacked the side of the tool to no avail. “Maybe there’s an electrical issue with the OBD2.” she grabbed a creeper and rolled underneath the car, examining the undercarriage and checking for any external damage.  
She noticed a quick flash of blue light, in the shape of eyes, but dismissed it as the glare from another vehicle driving by.  
“C’mon. Be nice to me.” she spoke softly to the car. “I just wanna get you runnin’ again.”  
There was a small leak coming from one of the lines and she leaned to the side to get a better look. “What is this?” she reached over to touch the strange liquid dripping out. It was a neon blue color. “This is different. What kind of fluid is this?” She wondered aloud. At any rate, the leak needed to be stopped. She would figure out what it was later. She rolled out from underneath the car and stood to go get the torch and a patch. She would braze the line.  
When she got back, she smiled and resumed talking to the car as if it were a person. “Don’t worry. I’ll get ya all patched up.”  
“Thank you.” came a male voice.  
Charlie shook her head. She had to be imagining things. The voice didn’t sound like Uncle Kris, so she knew it wasn’t him playing with her. She got back underneath the car and patched up the line.  
“There we go.” She said as she slid out once again. “Let’s see if you start now, yeah?” Opening the driver door, she sat down and looked for the key. There was none. Of course. Then she looked if it was in the ignition. There was no ignition slot? What was with this car? And no push to start? Okay. Something was definitely off with this car. “Okay. So how do you start?” She asked aloud. As if in response the car roared to life.  
“I just have to say ‘Start’?” This confused the hell out of Charlie. She hadn’t even depressed the clutch, and the car started. “So how do I turn ya off?”  
The same male voice replied with a chuckle, “Usually by being a jerk.”  
Charlie’s eyes widened and she gripped the steering wheel. “You did not just talk back to me.”  
“You’re right. I didn’t. Forget you ever heard anything.” was the quickened respone.  
“No, I definitely heard you.” she said as she stepped out of the car.

A different voice responded. “I keep forgetting I can’t sneak up on you, Charlie.”  
She turned to see her uncle with a box of pizza and a six pack of her favorite beer. “Pizza! You’re here with Uncle Kris!”

“Very funny, as usual.” Kris put the box on the counter and took a bottle of beer out and popped the top before handing it to her.  
She quickly guzzled it down tossing the empty bottle into the recycling bin.  
“Thirsty much?” he laughed.  
“This car.” she gestured with her thumb to the yellow and black muscle car. “Is enough to make me drink.”  
“Giving you that much trouble?” he nudged her.  
“You have no idea.” was all she said.

Kris stood and stretched. “Well, I’m gonna head home. I’ll see ya in the morning. Don’t stay up too late with that car. I don’t need you falling asleep on your shift.”

“I’ll be fine Uncle Kris. Give Auntie Kat my love.”  
“Will do, kiddo.” With that he headed back out to go home. 

Charlie opened the box of pizza and took a slice, the cheese stretching in a stringy mess, She bit into the pizza and stared at the car. 

Halfway through her second slice, she spoke up. “So you have a name?” She wondered if the car would respond or if she had just been so hungry she was halucinating.

“Bumblebee.” the male voice replied.

“That seems fitting, with your colors.” She was going crazy. She had to be. She was having a conversation with a car. 

“What’s your name?” Bumblebee asked.

“Charlie. Charlie Adams.” she opened another beer. “How can you talk? You’re a car. Cars don’t talk.”

Suddenly the car began to split apart. The various parts folding together to form a now standing robotic being.

“Woah.” Charlie stood, staring up at the giant being. “Wicked cool.” 

Bumblebee knelt down to her level to better talk to her. “Please don’t tell anyone about me. I need to keep a low profile. I can’t be discovered.”

Charlie tilted her head. “Then why did you talk to me?”

The bot stammered, “I- I dont know, honestly. There was something about you. Seemed familiar to me. I kind of let my guard down and slipped up.”

“Huh…. Okay. I won’t tell anyone about you. I promise.” she turned to get another slice of pizza. “But, um… do you mind staying with me? I can’t have my uncle thinking I got rid of you. And do you mind if I drive you around?”

Bumblebee shrugged, “I guess that would be fine. I need to scout around, and having a native guide could actually help me out.”

“Native guide? So you’re not from Earth?” she asked and took a swig of beer.

“No. I’m from a planet called Cybertron.”

“Awesome!” Charlie smiled. “Well, welcome to Earth. I hope I can help out.”


End file.
